1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and techniques for manufacturing tires and, more particularly, to devices and techniques for applying legends and symbols to the sidewalls of vehicular tires. Specifically, the present invention relates to an improved device and method for aftermarket application of raised lettering to the sidewalls of existing vehicular tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the advent of vehicular rubber tires, it has been desirable to place some sort of legend or symbol on the sidewalls of the tires. Such symbols and legends have included information about the tire, such as pressure ranges, the construction configuration, and similar type of information, as well as manufacturer identification, trademarks and the like. Consequently, numerous techniques have been developed for the application of symbols or various marking indicia on the sidewalls of vehicular tires.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,232,816, 3,318,752 and 3,729,041 all disclose techniques for applying "Whitewall" type strips to the sidewalls of tires. One method of applying indicia or marking to the sidewalls of tires is to incorporate such markings in the original molding for the tire casing and is applied when the tire is being initially formed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,518,335, 3,769,123, 4,279,286, 4,343,342, 4,442,618 and 4,615,101 all disclose devices and techniques for applying designs, legends or other marking indicia on the sidewalls of tires during the formation of the original tire casing.
Another manner of applying markings and indicia to the sidewalls of tires is to engrave the same into the sidewall of the tire after formation of the tire. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,567,402, 1,576,156, 3,225,810, 4,041,652 and 4,823,856 all disclose devices and techniques for perforating such an engraving-type marking.
Yet another technique for applying markings and indicia to the exterior surface of the tire is by applying individual letters, decals or appliques to the exterior sidewall of the tire. These appliques can be in the form of sheets of individual letters heated and compressed or adhered with adhesive to the tire sidewall. Examples of such devices and techniques include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,448,286, 1,852,964, 4,139,597, 4,252,589, 4,198,774, 4,256,159, 4,311,181, 4,317,479, 4,318,436, 4,401,145, 4,604,256, 4,461,795, 4,684,420, 4,967,818, 5,047,110, 5,049,220 and 5,058,647. While this last group of devices and techniques enable the individualization of vehicular tires due to the application of the marking indicia after formation of the tire, the devices and techniques usually require formation of the elastomer decals first, then followed by application of the decal or of individual letters one at a time through heat and/or adhesive, which again is time consuming. Moreover, many of these latter techniques, including those of utilizing adhesives, do not form an integral bond between the marking indicia and the sidewall.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,371,501 discloses a technique for utilizing a mold having removable mold members for applying marking indicia to the sidewall of the tire in an aftermarket application. However, this device and technique also requires the formation of individual metal units incorporating the entire marketing indicia, which is then useful only for applying that one particular legend or marking. This, again, is a costly and time consuming process and technique.
Japanese reference Kokai 53-25678 discloses a technique for aftermarket application of letters to tires. However, this technique is cumbersome and requires alteration of the tire before letter application.
In today's vehicular market, there is strong desire for personalizing automobiles through the use of personalized license plates and the like. While it would be highly desirable to be able to personalize vehicular tires to include aftermarket manufacturing identification or an individual vehicle owners identification or statement, there is not yet available a device or technique for enabling the aftermarket application of personalized marking indicia which is quick and inexpensive.